Across the Ages
by Sing a Song 119
Summary: What happens when Fang gets mortally injured and is about to die? Can Max's love convince Fait to let Fang live? In order to do so, Max must travel to different times and places and fall in love with Fang to do so. She must go to 5 places.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey peeps! It's your fave author, SWK. I created "Lady of Shallot: Max Ride" before this, but then I was like, "Wait a sec, I could do a series of AU based on someone testing the love of Fax". I loved the idea, so I used it. Waddaya think?

Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own Max. I do own this idea, though.

**Across the Ages: Prologue**

_Why did it have to be Fang?_ Max thought as she looked at Fang, lying prone on the hospital bed (For the non verbalists, _prone_ means still). He had protected her, kept her from harm, and it had killed him.

**FLASHBACK**

They were flying above California around midnight when the Erasers attacked. They were version 6.whatever, so these Erasers could fly. They were all doing well until Ari showed up. Again. But this time, in the middle of Max fighting. He had been about to slice her neck when Fang had dove in, taking the claw near the heart. It looked like poetry, his dark body dropping to the ground in the cold, pure moonlight, accompanied by the melody of Nudge's cried, "Faaaaaaaannnnnng!!!!!" that sounded like a clear note on a flute.

**END FLASHBACK**

Max had planned to stay up to watch over Fang, but after all the fighting, she was tired and had to crash.

**MAX'S DREAMSCAPE**

_The landscape was very odd in this dream. It looked almost like a fortuneteller's tent. Max's eyes swept around warily, observing the small crystal ball on a wooden table and colorful scarves everywhere._

"_Can I help you?" a voice came out of nowhere, causing Max to stiffen and prepare for an attack._

_The speaker was a young woman who looked rather like a gypsy, with dark hair bound under one of the colorful scarves and bright, decorated clothes._

"_Who are you?" Max growled, not moving from attack-ready position._

"_I have many names, but I guess you could call Fait," the woman said, moving to sit down at the huge loom in the corner._

"_What do you want, why am I here?"_

"_You came here on your own accord, dear. Why _ARE _you here?"_

"_I... I want to save Fang! I love him!"_

_Fait sighed. " Do you know how many people have come in here saying that? You mortals are so fickle in your love. How do I know you really love him? How do I know he loves you back?"_

"_He told me that he loves me a few weeks ago!"_

"_So what? You are young, my dear. You are but 17. When you have lived a millennium as I have, you may judge."_

"_Well, what if you judge?"  
Fait stopped weaving. "I'm listening."_

"_You propose a test, and I'll do it."_

"_Do you see this?" Fait pointed to the loom. "This is 'Fang's' life. I weave lives and destroy them. When they die I sew a black thread on the top. I won't sew this thread in if you complete this task for me-"_

"_OK! What ever it is, I'll do it!"_

"_Even without hearing the challenge?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Then I'll tell you the challenge. The challenge is to visit 5 different places and times: Camelot of King Arthur, the Mayan Civilization, the Civil War in the US, Egypt in the time of the Pharaohs, and World War 2 in Germany. You must fall in love with Fang every time. You won't know him and you will be put in different places each time. Do you still accept?"  
"I'd do ANYTHING to save Fang."_

"_Then step in here."_

_Max and Fait stepped into a room. It was plain off white, with nothing besides a table with 2 chairs, and a crystal ball. The crystal ball was on a silver stand decorated with swirling winds, dragons and phoenixes, and the ball itself was a pure crystal filled with silver-ish smoke._

"_Are you ready? Your first stop: Camelot."_

**A/N:** Kyaaaaa! This is de prologue! What d' y'all think! R&R peeps! And in Camelot, you get commentary from "My Sugar-High Friend" / "Queen of Sugar-Highness"! Yay 4 u!!


	2. Camelot

A/N: Hey y'all! 'Tis my 2nd ficcie and this is one of my favorite poems. I know that's kinda weird, but bear with me. This is a Fax pairing thingie, so stop if ya don't like it. Oh, by the way, this is a prologue thing. It tells the whole story, and then in later chappies we'll move on, kinda like the prologue of Shakespeare plays.

Disclaimer: I don't own this poem or Max Ride. I do own my brother in Super Smash Bros Brawl. You know you're jealous.

Prologue: What the Reapers Saw (Angel and Gassy)

Chapter 1: What I See (Max)

Chapter 2: Fang (Max)

Chapter 3: The Curse (Max, Angel and Gassy)

Epilogue: Camelot (Fang)

**The Lady of Shallot**

On either side the river lie

Long fields of barley and of rye,

That clothe the wold and meet the sky;

And through the field the road run by

To many-tower'd Camelot;

And up and down the people go,

Gazing where the lilies blow

Round an island there below,

The island of Shallot.

Willows whiten, aspens quiver,

Little breezes dusk and shiver

Through the wave that runs for ever

By the island in the river

Flowing down to Camelot.

Four grey walls, and four grey towers,

Overlook a space of flowers,

And the silent isle imbowers

The Lady of Shallot.

By the margin, willow veil'd,

Slide the heavy barges trail'd

By slow horses; and unhail'd

The shallop flitteth silken-sail'd

Skimming down to Camelot:

But who hath seen her wave her hand?

Or at the casement seen her stand?

Or is she known in all the land,

The Lady of Shallot?

Only reapers, reaping early,

In among the bearded barley

Hear a song that echoes cheerly

From the river winding clearly;

Down to tower'd Camelot;

And by the moon the reaper weary,

Piling sheaves in uplands airy,

Listening, whispers, " 'Tis the fairy

The Lady of Shallot."

There she weaves by night and day

A magic web with colours gay.

She has heard a whisper say,

A curse is on her if she stay

To look down to Camelot.

She knows not what the curse may be,

And so she weaveth steadily,

And little other care hath she,

The Lady of Shallot.

And moving through a mirror clear

That hangs before her all the year,

Shadows of the world appear.

There she sees the highway near

Winding down to Camelot;

There the river eddy whirls,

And there the surly village churls,

And the red cloaks of market girls

Pass onward from Shallot.

Sometimes a troop of damsels glad,

An abbot on an ambling pad,

Sometimes a curly shepherd lad,

Or long-hair'd page in crimson clad

Goes by to tower'd Camelot;

And sometimes through the mirror blue

The knights come riding two and two.

She hath no loyal Knight and true,

The Lady of Shallot.

But in her web she still delights

To weave the mirror's magic sights,

For often through the silent nights

A funeral, with plumes and lights

And music, went to Camelot;

Or when the Moon was overhead,

Came two young lovers lately wed.

"I am half sick of shadows," said

The Lady of Shallot.

A bow-shot from her bower-eaves,

He rode between the barley sheaves,

The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves,

And flamed upon the brazen greaves

Of bold Sir Lancelot.

A red-cross knight for ever kneel'd

To a lady in his shield,

That sparkled on the yellow field,

Beside remote Shallot.

The gemmy bridle glitter'd free,

Like to some branch of stars we see

Hung in the golden Galaxy.

The bridle bells rang merrily

As he rode down to Camelot:

And from his blazon'd baldric slung

A mighty silver bugle hung,

And as he rode his armor rung

Beside remote Shallot.

All in the blue unclouded weather

Thick-jewell'd shone the saddle-leather,

The helmet and the helmet-feather

Burn'd like one burning flame together,

As he rode down to Camelot.

As often thro' the purple night,

Below the starry clusters bright,

Some bearded meteor, burning bright,

Moves over still Shallot.

His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd;

On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode;

From underneath his helmet flow'd

His coal-black curls as on he rode,

As he rode down to Camelot.

From the bank and from the river

He flashed into the crystal mirror,

"Tirra lirra," by the river

Sang Sir Lancelot.

She left the web, she left the loom,

She made three paces through the room,

She saw the water-lily bloom,

She saw the helmet and the plume,

She look'd down to Camelot.

Out flew the web and floated wide;

The mirror crack'd from side to side;

"The curse is come upon me," cried

The Lady of Shallot.

In the stormy east-wind straining,

The pale yellow woods were waning,

The broad stream in his banks complaining.

Heavily the low sky raining

Over tower'd Camelot;

Down she came and found a boat

Beneath a willow left afloat,

And around about the prow she wrote

The Lady of Shallot.

And down the river's dim expanse

Like some bold seer in a trance,

Seeing all his own mischance --

With a glassy countenance

Did she look to Camelot.

And at the closing of the day

She loosed the chain, and down she lay;

The broad stream bore her far away,

The Lady of Shallot.

Lying, robed in snowy white

That loosely flew to left and right --

The leaves upon her falling light --

Thro' the noises of the night,

She floated down to Camelot:

And as the boat-head wound along

The willowy hills and fields among,

They heard her singing her last song,

The Lady of Shallot.

Heard a carol, mournful, holy,

Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,

Till her blood was frozen slowly,

And her eyes were darkened wholly,

Turn'd to tower'd Camelot.

For ere she reach'd upon the tide

The first house by the water-side,

Singing in her song she died,

The Lady of Shallot.

Under tower and balcony,

By garden-wall and gallery,

A gleaming shape she floated by,

Dead-pale between the houses high,

Silent into Camelot.

Out upon the wharfs they came,

Knight and Burgher, Lord and Dame,

And around the prow they read her name,

The Lady of Shallot.

Who is this? And what is here?

And in the lighted palace near

Died the sound of royal cheer;

And they crossed themselves for fear,

All the Knights at Camelot;

But Lancelot mused a little space

He said, "She has a lovely face;

God in his mercy lend her grace,

The Lady of Shallot."

**A/N:** So oh, there it begins! I think I'll probably write a few verses as a chappie. The Characters are:

Lady of Shallot (Elaine of Ascolot): Max

Lancelot: Fang

King Arthur: Iggy

Guinevere: Nudge

Reapers: Angel, Gassy

CHAPPIE!!! CHAPPIE!!! CHAPPIE!!! GOOD CHAPPIES!!! I LOVE CHAPPIES!!! CHAPPIES ARE GOOD FOR YOU!!!! YIPPY!!!!!!

Sorry about that inconvenience, my friend was just a LITTLE sugar high (actually, very. W/e).

**Prologue: What the Reapers Saw**

On either side the river lie

Long fields of barley and of rye,

That clothe the world and meet the sky;

And through the field the road run by

To many-tower'd Camelot;

And up and down the people go,

Gazing where the lilies blow

Round an island there below,

The island of Shallot.

Willows whiten, aspens quiver,

Little breezes dusk and shiver

Through the wave that runs for ever

By the island in the river

Flowing down to Camelot.

Four grey walls, and four grey towers,

Overlook a space of flowers,

And the silent isle imbowers

The Lady of Shallot.

By the margin, willow veil'd,

Slide the heavy barges trail'd

By slow horses; and unhail'd

The shallop flitteth silken-sail'd

Skimming down to Camelot:

But who hath seen her wave her hand?

Or at the casement seen her stand?

Or is she known in all the land,

The Lady of Shallot?

Only reapers, reaping early,

In among the bearded barley

Hear a song that echoes cheerly

From the river winding clearly;

Down to tower'd Camelot;

And by the moon the reaper weary,

Piling sheaves in uplands airy,

Listening, whispers, " 'Tis the fairy

The Lady of Shallot."

§

Angel's POV

You think Cammelot never existed? That Arthor, Lancelot, and Guenivere never were? Then you'll probably just think that this is just a story. But you may weep to hear it.

OK, once in England, there was a river. The soil was rich around this river, so many would plant around it. Among the fields was a road, one that lead down to Camelot. Coincidentally, the river flowed towards Camelot too. Anyway, passers by would see a small island in the middle of the river, and ask my brother and me what it was. Well, no one really knew, except the daughter of the village apothecary, Ella Martinez. She said she had seen a lady sitting at a loom one day and looking in a mirror. She said the Lady was very beautiful, with brown eyes and flowing blond hair. Everyone had heard the legend of the Lady of Shallot, who's name was Max, which was that a lovely lady was doomed to stay in her tower and never look out, except for a enchanted mirror. If she looked out, she died.

The day I'll tell you about was one I shall never forget. It was Midyear, and the traders were coming from Camelot for our barley, so me and my brother went out to get some extra. It was then we heard the singing.

Gassy's POV

The singing was so lovely it almost broke my heart. It was clear and pure, and it was coming from Shallot. It went something like this:

"No one treads on these silent leaves,

So fallen and so gray.

No one comes to this desolate place,

So dark and so alone.

No one speaks on these forsaken grounds,

So quiet and so bare.

No one comes this old haunt,

So lonely and so cold.

No one comes to this once-happy land,

Where friends once often played,

So steeped in old memories."

I told my sister that it must be the Lady of Shallot, because the legend said that before the curse, Shallot was a place of laughter and joy. After that we returned home.

Later that night, we went back to the barley field, it seemed that the traders from Camelot would come back tomorrow too. Then we heard the song again.

"No one treads on these silent leaves,

So fallen and so gray.

No one comes to this desolate place,

So dark and so alone.

No one speaks on these forsaken grounds,

So quiet and so bare.

No one comes this old haunt,

So lonely and so cold.

No one comes to this once-happy land,

Where friends once often played,

So steeped in old memories."

And then I saw it: a flash of blond hair, streaked with brown; a mirror of pure silver; a beauty beyond comparison.

"Look, sister!" I cried. "Do you see?"

"Yes brother, I do. What is it"

"'Tis the fairy, the Lady of Shallot."

I went to sleep that night, glad that I had seen a real fairy, even if just once.

**A/N:** OOOOOOhhh, so the plot thickens! Well, kinda. R&R, peeps! And by the way, those pomes are ALL MINE!!! SO DON'T STEAL THEM!!

Me: Unless you ask.

My Sugar-high friend (MSHF): but then it wouldn't be stealing. SUGAR!!!! SUGAR!!!! SUGAR!!!!! (And chocolate!!)

Me: I think I need to take my friend somewhere folks (coughMENTALINSTITUEcough). See ya next time!

**Chapter 1: What I see**

There she weaves by night and day

A magic web with colours gay.

She has heard a whisper say,

A curse is on her if she stay

To look down to Camelot.

She knows not what the curse may be,

And so she weaveth steadily,

And little other care hath she,

The Lady of Shallot.

And moving through a mirror clear

That hangs before her all the year,

Shadows of the world appear.

There she sees the highway near

Winding down to Camelot;

There the river eddy whirls,

And there the surly village churls,

And the red cloaks of market girls

Pass onward from Shallot.

Sometimes a troop of damsels glad,

An abbot on an ambling pad,

Sometimes a curly shepherd lad,

Or long-hair'd page in crimson clad

Goes by to tower'd Camelot;

And sometimes through the mirror blue

The knights come riding two and two.

She hath no loyal Knight and true,

The Lady of Shallot.

But in her web she still delights

To weave the mirror's magic sights,

For often through the silent nights

A funeral, with plumes and lights

And music, went to Camelot;

Or when the Moon was overhead,

Came two young lovers lately wed.

"I am half sick of shadows," said

The Lady of Shallot.

§

Max's POV

As I sit in my tower, I wonder if there is anything else. I knew once, but not know. Never now. Stupid curse. I remember the day Shallot changed from a joyous place to the one I know now. They attacked. They came in great force, killing everyone in their path. Except me. I watched my parents, siblings die in front of me. So I killed their leader. No big deal, right? Wrong. Their shaman cursed me. I heard him whisper as he died. He said if I ever looked or went outside, I would die. Insert curse word of choice here. So I live a half-life, weaving a magic web-cloth, watching other people's lives through an enchanted mirror my mother left me. I remember watching those 2 kids when I sang that day. I hope they liked it.

I've watched everyone. From bullies to young girls on their way to Camelot, abbots and pages, shepherds and happy, gossiping girls. Even a few knights, 2 by 2 like in Noah's ark. I have no knight to defend me. I've never been in love.

I still love my mirror, though. Often I see a funeral going to Camelot, with mourners crying over the dead. Occasionally I see lovers kissing on the road. Once I saw a married couple on their way to Camelot to start a new life. I'm starting to feel half sick of shadows. I want to experience it, not just sit and watch. I want to go to Camelot.

**A/N:** OOOOOOhh, so she wants to experience stuff, does she. Will she? Find out next chappie!

MSHF: I think that she does, and she wants lots and lots of... SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPY!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Why aren't you locked in your closet?

MSHF: Uhh... ummmm...well... this really nice dude came by with a chainsaw and took off those metal cuffs that you just HAD to put on me. And SUGAR IS GOOD FOR YOU!!!!! VERY GOOD FOR YOU!!!!!!!

Me: Ummm, readers, remind me to lock her in a bank vault.

MSHF: Hey!! That's NOT nice!!!!

Me: Do I look like I care?

**Chapter 2: Fang**

A bowshot from her bower-eaves,

He rode between the barley sheaves,

The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves,

And flamed upon the brazen greaves

Of bold Sir Lancelot.

A red-cross knight for ever kneel'd

To a lady in his shield,

That sparkled on the yellow field,

Beside remote Shallot.

The gemmy bridle glitter'd free,

Like to some branch of stars we see

Hung in the golden Galaxy.

The bridle bells rang merrily

As he rode down to Camelot:

And from his blazon'd baldric slung

A mighty silver bugle hung,

And as he rode his armor rung

Beside remote Shallot.

All in the blue unclouded weather

Thick-jewell'd shone the saddle-leather,

The helmet and the helmet-feather

Burn'd like one burning flame together,

As he rode down to Camelot.

As often thro' the purple night,

Below the starry clusters bright,

Some bearded meteor, burning bright,

Moves over still Shallot.

His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd;

On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode;

From underneath his helmet flow'd

His coal-black curls as on he rode,

As he rode down to Camelot.

From the bank and from the river

He flashed into the crystal mirror,

"Tirra lirra," by the river

Sang Sir Lancelot.

§

Max's POV

Then one day, the curse was fulfilled. And I fell in love.

He rode by one day. Sir Fang, that is. A very handsome knight, it was said, incredibly strong, and a loner. Stupid man, I had thought. To be among people, involved, and yet not care what happened. When he rode through the barley field, he was almost blinding. He was in a lot of finery, with even his horse wearing a jeweled bridal that glowed like stars. Onyx, I think. He himself was wearing silver armor, with a black plumed helmet under his arm. It may have been his handsomeness, or maybe it was the sad look on his face. All the time in the tower had taught me how to read expressions, if nothing else. He was like the midnight air, cool and passing. He was singing a song so sad and so pure it practically killed my heart as he flashed in my mother's mirror. It was then I made my final mistake.

I went to the window and sang along.

**A/N:** Yeah, it's a short chapter, complete with cliffy. What will happen to Max?!

MSHF: DUN! DUN! DA, DUM!! What will happen to her? Will she break the curse?? Whats gunna happen? Tell me! Tell me! Tellme! Tellme! TELLME!

Me: Who died and hired you for special effects? I thought I put Barney and Elmo on the job!

MSHF: They did die, sorry!

Me: How?!

MSHF: Well...

Guy With a Chain Saw: So, what did you do with my chain saw this time?

Camera Guy: Why did you chop up Barney and Elmo?

MSHF: It wasn't my fault!! I got the idea from that lady who chopped up her husband, put him in 3 matching suitcases, and threw them into Chesapeake Bay!

Me: Yeaaaaah, Suuuuuuuure... Are you sure she didn't get the idea from you?

MSHF: Well, now that you mention it...

**Chapter 3: The Curse**

She left the web, she left the loom,

She made three paces through the room,

She saw the water-lily bloom,

She saw the helmet and the plume,

She look'd down to Camelot.

Out flew the web and floated wide;

The mirror crack'd from side to side;

"The curse is come upon me," cried

The Lady of Shallot.

In the stormy east-wind straining,

The pale yellow woods were waning,

The broad stream in his banks complaining.

Heavily the low sky raining

Over tower'd Camelot;

Down she came and found a boat

Beneath a willow left afloat,

And around about the prow she wrote

The Lady of Shallot.

And down the river's dim expanse

Like some bold seer in a trance,

Seeing all his own mischance --

With a glassy countenance

Did she look to Camelot.

And at the closing of the day

She loosed the chain, and down she lay;

The broad stream bore her far away,

The Lady of Shallot.

Lying, robed in snowy white

That loosely flew to left and right --

The leaves upon her falling light --

Thro' the noises of the night,

She floated down to Camelot:

And as the boat-head wound along

The willowy hills and fields among,

They heard her singing her last song,

The Lady of Shallot.

Heard a carol, mournful, holy,

Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,

Till her blood was frozen slowly,

And her eyes were darkened wholly,

Turn'd to tower'd Camelot.

For ere she reach'd upon the tide

The first house by the water-side,

Singing in her song she died,

The Lady of Shallot.

§

Max's POV

I went to the window. Yeah I know, stupid of me. But if you've never been in love, you wouldn't know the tug. He looked up. He saw me. I wonder what he saw. But then, as he went to say something, his horse felt the curse and bolted. As he went out of sight, my beautiful web-cloth floated wide above the river, and my mother's mirror cracked from side to side. I realized the curse had come. I wanted my last moments not to be in an old, dead tower, but floating towards my dream that would never be; Camelot, King Iggy, Queen Nudge, and Fang. Maybe the kids in the barley would see me fully. For them I would sing a last song.

I ran down the stairs in an unladylike fashion, hoping I would reach the boat I had stashed in a cove in time. I had written my name on it so people would know me. I really looked at Camelot, my long dream, lay in the boat, and loosed the chain that anchored to my prison.

Gassy and Angel's POV

We were on our way to Camelot for the 1st time when we saw the fairy again. We looked at the river and saw a flash of blond hair streaked with brown, and the boat's prow, which had her name; Max, the Lady of Shallot. She was wearing a light dress of white, which was loose and beautiful. She sang her last song as she went by, and turned her head and smiled at us, as if she knew us. Maybe she did.

"No one to know,

My death is nigh,

No one to mourn me,

I go now to where angels lie,

As I float away from prison,

Towards the dream of Camelot."

She repeated it again and again, her voice going fainter each time, until it stopped, and her glorious eyes were dull with death. By that time many had gathered around the shore to watch her boat, a kind of funeral procession. By the time she died, she was at the first house on the outskirts of Camelot. Did we mention she was looking to her dream? She was looking toward Camelot.

**A/N:** Kyyyyyyyah! Character death! So sad!!! Sowwy for killing Max! The next chappie will be the epologue, and even sadder.

MSHF: Sob, sob sniffle  
Me: Did the story affect you that much? (Thinking: _woohoo! I'm on a role!_)

MSHF: nooo!! I ran out of sugar and I just ran out of choclate!!! sobbing some more

Me: Sigh...

**Epilogue: Camelot**

Under tower and balcony,

By garden-wall and gallery,

A gleaming shape she floated by,

Dead-pale between the houses high,

Silent into Camelot.

Out upon the wharfs they came,

Knight and Burgher, Lord and Dame,

And around the prow they read her name,

The Lady of Shallot.

Who is this? And what is here?

And in the lighted palace near

Died the sound of royal cheer;

And they crossed themselves for fear,

All the Knights at Camelot;

But Lancelot mused a little space

He said, "She has a lovely face;

God in his mercy lend her grace,

The Lady of Shallot."

§

Fang's POV

At the feasting this night, I wonder about the lady in the tower. I had been about to ask who she was, but then my horse got frightened and ran away. At what, I wonder. But I know she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Then, the happy feasting suddenly stops. At 1st, I don't hear anything. But then I hear the most beautiful noise in the world; a song.

"No one to know,

My death is nigh,

No one to mourn me,

I go now to where angels lie,

As I float away from prison,

Towards the dream of Camelot."

It is also bittersweet. It tells of death, and despair. It tells of escape, but also of intense suffering. In the back of my consciousness, I think I see people crossing themselves. I also hear the song get fainter and fainter, replaced by people saying, "Who's this? What's this? It says... Max, the Lady of Shallot."

Iggy, Nudge, the rest of the court, and I go out to see what was happening. In the faint moonlight we see almost everyone in Camelot standing on docks. There were knights and ladies, pages and commoners, standing there. And in the river is a boat that did say 'Max, the Lady of Shallot'. On either side of the river are barley reapers walking, not saying a word. It almost looks like a funeral procession, but I don't see anyone... wait! I see blond hair streaked with brown, a loose white robe, and... dull brown eyes. It's the lady of the tower. She is so beautiful I want to cry. So the singing was her... she is the most beautiful person I have set eyes on. But her eyes are dull, and she is dead. I wonder what killed her. To myself, I muse, "She has a lovely face, God in his mercy lend her grace, the Lady of Shallot."

**A/N:** Kawaii! Do you like? If then, review. Should I write another ending/sequel where she's just in a trance and "Lancelot"/Fang wakes her up? Tell meeeeeeeee!!! I love the reviewers, and use flames to burn my enemies... tata!

MSHF: Am I one of your enemies?? Thinking: please say no! Please say no! Continuuuuuuue! Then I can eat chocolate/sugar and scare your readers!

Me: I said only SANE reviewers.

MSHF: Where does it say that?

Me: Don't you see it in the small print?

Only sane reviews welcome. Actually, anyone can review besides MSHF.

MSHF: By the way, I am now known as :Pauses dramatically for effect: The Queen Of Sugar Highness (QOSH)!!!!! So HA!!!!!!!  
Me: But you didn't read the even smaller print.

QOSH: WHERE IS IT?!

Me: Oh, it can only be read with a microscope.

QOSH: But what does it say? I don't have any microscopes on me, I think. Yeah, I only have a chainsaw, a couple broad swards, and assorted daggers, nothing much.

Me: It says SOMETHING.

QOSH: Well that's helpful.

Me: Yeah. I know.

QOSH: Why wont you tell me?? I'm armed and dangerious!!!!!!! BEWEAR!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Spelling.

QOSH: SOOO?!?!?!? Your Point??!?!

Me: Ummm... I think it's time to say good bye to our lovely readers. Come on, QOSH. Time to go to Home sweet Bank Vault.

QOSH: AHHHH!!!!!!! NOT THE BANK VAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW LOVELY READERS, AND I WILL BE FREEEEEEE!

Me: OK, that's enough of you. Time to go! Starts dragging QOSH away.

QOSH: AHHHH!!!! SOME ONE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!! (Please.)

**A/N:** Hey y'all! After all the love (or at least enough convincing from a certain FRIEND of mine!), I decided to make a one-shot/sequel! You know you'll love it! Oh, and btw, there's no poem to go with it. I'm also bending the Arthur story a tad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. I do own this idea. Review if you want to base/copy off it. I'll be honored, because they say copying is the sincerest form of flattery.

Reminder: Max is Elaine of Ascolot (AKA Lady of Shallot), Fang is Lancelot, Iggy is King Arthur, Nudge is Guinevere, and Angel and Gassy are kids who come from a village close to Shallot.

**The Lady of Camelot**

_Recap: Fang's POV_

_At the feasting this night, I wonder about the lady in the tower. I had been about to ask who she was, but then my horse got frightened and ran away. At what, I wonder. But I know she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Then, the happy feasting suddenly stops. At 1__st__, I don't hear anything. But then I hear the most beautiful noise in the world; a song._

"_No one to know,_

_My death is nigh,_

_No one to mourn me,_

_I go now to where angels lie,_

_As I float away from prison,_

_Towards the dream of Camelot."_

_It is also bittersweet. It tells of death, and despair. It tells of escape, but also of intense suffering. In the back of my consciousness, I think I see people crossing themselves. I also hear the song get fainter and fainter, replaced by people saying, "Who's this? What's this? It says... Max, the Lady of Shallot."_

_Iggy, Nudge, the rest of the court, and I go out to see what was happening. In the faint moonlight we see almost everyone in Camelot standing on docks. There were knights and ladies, pages and commoners, standing there. And in the river is a boat that did say 'Max, the Lady of Shallot'. On either side of the river are barley reapers walking, not saying a word. It almost looks like a funeral procession, but I don't see anyone... wait! I see blond hair streaked with brown, a loose white robe, and... dull brown eyes. It's the lady of the tower. She is so beautiful I want to cry. So the singing was her... she is the most beautiful person I have set eyes on. But her eyes are dull, and she is dead. I wonder what killed her. To myself, I muse, "She has a lovely face, God in his mercy lend her grace, the Lady of Shallot."_

Fang's POV

After the Lady Max of Shallot arrived, I have felt lonelier than before. Her beauty was unequalled by even Queen Nudge. When I saw her in her tower, her eyes were so sad, like she had seen too much. Now, although she is dead, her eyes show relief, and happiness. I met some kids from a village near her home. They had heard her singing too. They told me her story, or her legend. No one knew which was true and what wasn't, what was fact or fiction. There were tales of a lover who cursed her, that her mother hated her because she had caused her sister's death. Like I said, no one knows. I've been watching over her body. It's odd, because it hasn't been destroyed. I think it's because of that that I talk to her. She looks almost alive. I greet her everyday by saying, "Hello, Lady Max. How are you today?" and imagine she talks back. Earlier today I heard of her real name. "Lady Maximum Ride of Shallot," I repeat to myself out loud. Is it just me, or do I see her start to breath? No, probably just my imagination. I commence with the study of my shoes (Commence is a fancy word for begin).

"Yes, that's me. Hello, Sir Fang." Someone says.

I look up. Lady Max is sitting up, looking rather annoyed with the glass around her.

"Bu-bu-bu-"

"You're probably wondering why I'm alive. You're also wondering how I got like that. A few years ago, a group of Saxons attacked, and killed everyone. I killed the leader," she said while giving a mischievous smile, "Oh yes, I'm pretty good with a sword. Anyway, their shaman cursed me, saying if I looked or went outside of my tower, I would die. I guess he wasn't a very good shaman, because it looks like I only went into a trance, and by saying my full name, you called me out of it." She bowed, just a bit hindered by the glass covering. "Oh, and by the way, can you help me take this off?"

"I'd be glad to," I said, trying my best to not look immensely surprised by this speech.

"Yeah, almost forgot, have you seen those kids? The ones who heard me singing. They were very amusing to watch."

"Yes, I have. They were very impressed by your beauty. Their names are Angel and Zephyr. And I have a question. Why did you come to the window of your tower if you would die when you did?"

She blushes at this. "I thought you sang well and very sadly. And I wanted to see the famous Sir Fang for real."

"What, did you have pictures of me?"

"No, I had a magic mirror of my mother's that showed me my world. Do you have any news about Shallot?"

"My lady Max, I am sorry to inform you that your home disappeared into the river when you left it."

"Then I shall become Lady of Camelot. The problem is that I have no where to stay."

"My lady, my apartments have more than enough room for you."

"Thank you so much. Then will you become my knight?"

"I guess I will. If you will have me?..."

"I will. And this will be your favor." She gave me the crown of sunset roses she was wearing.  
"And I will be your knight forever."

----------------§----------------

"Nudge is in danger!" I yell.

"I know! I know the rumors about you as her lover! She isn't safe, but you'll only support the rumors if you take her away without asking Iggy!" she yells back. "Just wait a bit, OK? I love her as much as you do, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, Max..."

"If it gets any worse, I promise I'll go to your palace in France and take care of her when she comes. I promise on my love."

----------------§----------------

"It looks like if we attack from the right-" I say to my generals.

"Faaaang!" Max bursts in, yelling.

"What is it, my love?"

"Don't 'my love' me Fang! If you attack, Iggy will die!"

"What do you mean?!"

"He's already ill. If you attack, he will be forced to fight, then he will die!"

"Don't listen to her. She probably **loves** Iggy," says one of my generals. I look at Max in alarm. Does she love our friend Iggy?

"I don't, Fang! Believe me, like when I believed you about your 'relationship' with Nudge! I'm worried for Nudge."

"We have to do it. If we don't, we might lose, and then we'll all be killed except for Queen Nudge." Says one of my generals.

"I can't lose you, Max. I love you."

" I know, Fang. I know. I just have this sense of foreboding. This battle will not end well."

----------------§----------------

"Ohhhh, Fang! I thought you might've died!" Max cries, running towards me in a very un-ladylike way.

"Max..."

"What Fang?"

"Iggy is dead..."  
"Nooooo! Britan's hope, and Nudge's love, is dead! HOW will she live? Will Iggy be forgotten?"

"I don't know, my love. I don't know."

"I know! We'll tell everyone we meet, the story, the story of King Iggy, Queen Nudge, and the dream called Camelot!"

It's 12:00 exactly. Although yesterday is over, I can see a faint light in the horizon. Camelot is over, but a new one is begging. The dream of the future.

----------------§----------------

**A/N:** Yay! Sequel, over! It sucked, didn't it? Kaya! Tell me!


End file.
